Mine!
by butterfrostcupcake
Summary: Jane, Lisbon and Mashburn at the FBI fundraiser. Jane get's possessive.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the mentalist.

**A/N: **This came out of being stuck overnight at London Gatwick Airport, because I needed to catch an early morning flight. Thought it would be fun to explore Jane's obsessive, possessive side now that Jisbon is canon!

**Mine! **

Teresa Lisbon sighed. Somethings never changed, and apparently government agencies being short of funds was one of them. It was the annual FBI fundraiser, and much like the ones that the CBI held, agents were expected to chat up the donors, ensure they had an enjoyable night, and hopefully induce them to donate a substantial sum to the coffers of the FBI. The only differences were that the donors the FBI attracted were richer, and more powerful. That and Jane and her were now a couple.

Jane had been excited about the fundraiser, relentlessly badgering Lisbon to go dress shopping with him until she finally relented. She'd spent a whole Saturday modelling dresses for Jane, and while she would never admit, she had enjoyed the day out shopping with Jane tremendously. Smoothing down the silky, black material of her dress, Lisbon sighed again. She really did not need a new dress, not when she had perfectly good ones in her wardrobe. She especially did not need something so expensive. But Jane had been adamant about getting the dress. In fact, he had originally intended to get her _four_ dresses. It was only through extended negotiations and threats of physical violence on Lisbon's part that they had come to a compromise, with Lisbon allowing Jane to buy her the one black dress.

Stepping into the hotel lobby, linked arm in arm with Jane, black clutch in the other hand, Lisbon caught sight of her reflection. She had to admit, the dress was gorgeous.

'You're beautiful!' Jane whispered into Lisbon's ear.

Lisbon shivered. Even after months of being together with Jane, such comments from him could still set her pulse racing.

'I just want this night to be over. I hate talking to rich, entitled people.'

'You'll be fine. And I'll join you once I'm done awing the audience with my incredible magical powers!' Jane said with a smirk. As in the case of the CBI, the FBI had sought to capitalise on Jane's many talents and had requested him to do a section of the show.

To Lisbon's great surprise, Jane had been eager to give Lisbon a preview of his lineup for the night, asking for her opinion on his act, and even showing her how to do some of the tricks. Although Lisbon had put on an air of indifference towards Jane's magic tricks, deep down inside, Lisbon was touched that he was sharing his little tricks with her. This, to Lisbon, was evidence of Jane attempting to be less secretive and controlling, of building the trust fundamental to a relationship.

'Well, just do your stupid magic tricks, and try not to offend anyone!' Lisbon warned.

'Please... you've seen me at fundraisers before. The last time I performed, the CBI raised an unprecedented amount. Everyone was very happy if I recall correctly. No offended souls.'

'Just don't do anything funny!' Lisbon hissed. 'I'll be waiting for you.' Lisbon added more gently.

Jane grinned at her. 'Well then, try and survive until I get back.'

Lisbon frowned. 'Shouldn't you be preparing for your act? You know, getting in touch with your inner self or something?'

'Getting in touch with my inner self? Seriously woman! Where do you get these ideas from?'

'Whatever Jane! Aren't you supposed to be reporting to someone?'

'Meh! Since when do I report to anyone?'

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

'Do what you like Jane. Unlike you, I need to find Abbott to discover which 'delightful' person I have the privilege of hosting tonight!' Lisbon said as she attempted to untangle her arm from Jane's.

'I'll find you later! Prepare to be amazed and astounded by my wonderful act!' Jane said with a wink, releasing Lisbon's arm, heading to search for and report to the event organiser.

'Amazed and astounded? I've seen your whole act Jane!'

Jane simply laughed and blew a flying kiss dramatically in her direction.

xoxoxo

A flurry of activity amongst the paparazzi camped outside the hotel caught Lisbon's attention just as she was about to head out in search of Abbot. Turning around to see which rich and famous person was causing such a stir, Lisbon was caught off guard to see Walter Mashburn advancing slowly toward the glass double doors of the hotel, amidst camera flashes, and a cacophony of sound, so loud that it penetrated through the shut glass doors, as the paparazzi accosted him with questions.

'Mr Mashburn, why have you decided to support the FBI?' someone yelled.

'I once dated a law enforcement agent. She showed me what good work law enforcement agencies were doing.'

Two things happened simultaneously. The doorman opened the door to let Mashburn in, allowing Lisbon to hear his reply; Mashburn turned around and spotted a rather shocked Lisbon.

'Good evening Teresa! Didn't expect to see you here!' Mashburn called, heading towards her.

Immediately, bright camera flashes were directed toward Lisbon, eyes wide wearing an awkward smile.

'Mr Mashburn, is she the agent you dated?'

'Mr Mashburn, how did you two meet?'

'Agent, what was it like to have dated Mr Mashburn?' Reporters yelled from behind the now shut glass doors.

'Maybe we should go to the ballroom, and get away from... well... that...' Mashburn said, as he nodded toward the paparazzi, still straining to capture pictures of Mashburn and Lisbon. Glancing at the paparazzi, Lisbon nodded and hurried towards the relative safety of the ballroom.

'Walter Mashburn. What was that about? We never dated!' Lisbon said once away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi.

'Would you have preferred to tell them we were lovers?' Mashburn asked, leaning towards Lisbon, hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised, eyes gleaming.

'We weren't... It was only once!' Lisbon said with a glare.

'It was quite unforgettable...' Mashburn mused.

Lisbon was about to reply when Abbott came up to them, eyes dancing with curiosity. He immediately sensed a strange sort of familiarity between Mashburn and Lisbon, and recognised the potential it had in substantially adding to the Bureau's coffers.

'Mr Mashburn! Welcome! I'm Special Agent Dennis Abbott. I take it you know Agent Lisbon?' Abbott said taking Mashburn's hand in a warm handshake.

'We worked together on a couple of cases.'

'What Mr Mashburn means to say, is that he was a person of interest in two of our investigations in the CBI, Sir.' Lisbon interjected.

'Well, Agent Lisbon could be your host for the night, if you like Mr Mashburn, I'm sure she would be delighted to do so.' Abbott said.

Lisbon forced a smile, and nodded tentatively. What choice did she have.

'That would be wonderful Agent Abbott!' Mashburn said warmly. Turning to Lisbon, he said, 'Looks like we have the whole night to reminisce on our past... adventures, don't you think?'

Lisbon scowled. This was going to be a long night.

xoxoxo

'You know something? I think Agent Lisbon from Abbott's team once dated Walter Mashburn?' Lydia, a young brunette from Accounting gigglingly told her friend, Amelia.

'Walter Mashburn, the billionaire? Where did you hear that from?'

'Yup! That Walter Mashburn! I came in behind him, and the paparazzi were swamping him asking questions, and he said something about dating an agent before, and then he saw Lisbon and made a beeline for her, and then the paparazzi began taking pictures of her.' Lydia said excitedly, all in one breath.

'So you think it's Lisbon he was talking about?'

'Yeah, I mean, those reporters certainly seem to think so.'

'Oooohhh!' Amelia breathed.

'You know, he seemed quite interested in her still. Maybe they'll start dating again.'

'Isn't Lisbon dating Patrick Jane? You know, the hot, blonde, consultant from her team?'

'I don't know. Isn't he still wearing his wedding ring?'

Standing at a slight distance from the two friends, Jane hummed as he absorbed the conversation. So Walter Mashburn was here. And he was still interested in Lisbon. Hmmm... Looking down at his left hand, Jane sighed. Lisbon never brought up the issue of him continuing to wear his ring. She understood what it meant to him, and she was assured of his love for her. She didn't need him to stop wearing his ring to be certain of that he loved her deeply. But to everyone else... his wedding ring was, after all, a public display of his commitment to another woman.

One thing at a time. He needed to seek out Mashburn and stake his claim on Lisbon.

xoxoxo

'So Teresa, maybe you and I can get together some time soon...'

'Walter Mashburn!' Jane interrupted, patting Mashburn on his back.

'Patrick Jane! Good to see you!'

'Came to support the FBI huh?' Jane asked, positioning himself between Lisbon and Mashburn.

'They invited me this year, and I was in town, so I thought, why not?' Mashburn replied, noting the way in which Jane essentially hid Lisbon.

'Walter Mashburn!' an elderly man said, coming up to the trio.

'Edward!' Mashburn said.

'Oh! Do excuse us!' Jane said, as he hastened to usher Lisbon away from Mashburn, his hand on the small of her back.

The moment they were out of earshot, Lisbon spun around and glared at Jane.

'What was that?' she demanded.

'I just wanted to make sure he understood our current situation.' Jane said nonchalantly.

'I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!'

'Well given your history with Walter, I wanted to make it clear that you are currently extremely unavailable.'

'Given my _history_ with Walter? You knew about... _that_?' Lisbon asked, eyes wide.

'Well my dear, as I have told you before, you only think you have secrets from me.' Jane smirked.

'How did you know?' Lisbon demanded.

'You were acting all furtive and all. Refused to meet my eyes. Obviously you didn't want me to gloat.'

'You have no right whatsoever to be upset! You were practically pushing me into Mashburn's arms throughout the case!' Lisbon said with a scowl, smacking Jane on his chest.

'Lisbon... I...'

But before Jane could finish his sentence, a fuming event organiser approached the couple and snarled, 'Mr Jane! I've been looking all over for you! You are needed at once!'

'Go Jane. I need to get back to Mashburn.' Lisbon said quietly as she turned and left.

'Lisbon... listen to me... I...' Jane tried again, but Lisbon was already gone.

xoxoxo

Jane's act was going brilliantly. The audience drank every bit of it in, gasping in wonder at his tricks and roaring with laughter at some of his antics.

'Before I present my final act, I would like to say a few words. It's interesting how the most important things in life are priceless. Love is priceless, happiness is priceless, being able to live in comfort and security is priceless. But we all try to do that little bit to express our love, to increase the happiness of the people we care about, and to add to the comfort of our loved ones.'

'Tonight, I want to express my love for a very special woman here tonight. My wife died 12 years ago, and this woman patiently helped me through my long period of grief. Stood by me through thick and thin.'

Soft murmurs swept across the room, as curious glances searched for the woman in question.

On stage, Jane sought out Lisbon with his eyes. Focusing solely on her, Jane lifted his left hand for the audience to see.

'Tonight, I'm taking this ring off, as a symbol of my commitment to this very precious woman, Teresa Lisbon.'

With that, Jane took off his wedding ring and dropped it into the hat, tapping the hat with his wand, all the while maintaining eye contact with Lisbon.

'Teresa, sweetheart! Could you reach into your clutch and show the audience what you find?'

Another wave of murmurs, louder this time, spread across the room, as the audience, having noted Jane's object of focus, collectively directed their attention to Lisbon. With shaking hands, Lisbon reached into her clutch, and pulled out Jane's ring.

'Hold it up dear!'

With tears in her eyes, Lisbon held up Jane's ring as the audience burst into applause.

'I love you!' Jane proclaimed, giving Lisbon a tight smile, raw emotions showing for just a second. He knew she understood how much taking off his ring meant to him. And he knew how much all of this meant to her.

Slipping back into his stage persona, Jane continued, 'Of course, there are other ways of expressing your love to those you care about. Protecting them is a great way of showing your love don't you think? And what better way to do that than to support and give to the FBI? Huh? What do you say? Take out your cheque books and express you love!'

Laughter filled the ballroom as donors reached for their cheque books. Jane flashed the audience one last brilliant smile as he descended the stage, heading towards Lisbon.

xoxoxo

'I see what you did there Patrick! Staking your claim on your woman for all to see.' Mashburn said coming up to Jane.

'Hm.'

'Teresa told me that you two were a couple after you left.' Mashburn continued.

'She did, didn't she?' Jane said with a slight smile.

'And anyway, I could always tell that you wanted her Patrick. Pupil dilation.' Mashburn smirked.

'Well, all the best to you two!' Mashburn said, giving Jane a final pat on his back, and left.

xoxoxo

'I thought that went rather well. Don't you?' Jane said with a grin as he approached Lisbon.

'Jane... Patrick... you didn't have to do this. At least not so publicly.' Lisbon said softly, taking Jane's hands in hers.

'I did... The wedding ring was a public display of my commitment to Angela. It wasn't right, to keep it on, not when I'm now committed to our relationship.' Jane replied quietly.

'Besides, now everyone knows we are a couple!' Jane continued, grinning mischievously.

'Yeah that. I told Mashburn about us.'

'I know. He told me about it. Thank you.' Jane said, stroking Lisbon's hand gently.

'I love you Patrick. There was never anything serious between Walter and me. I want you to know that.' Lisbon replied, eyes wide with earnestness.

'I know. It did hurt though, figuring out that you slept with him. Even if I was pushing you toward him.' Jane said a little sadly.

'It hurt? You were in love with me even then?'

'Woman! I've told you many times that I've loved you for a long time!'

'Yeah yeah... you sure were good at hiding it!' Lisbon said saucily.

'We've been down this road before! How many times do I have to tell you...'

Jane and Lisbon continued their good-natured banter throughout the night.

xoxoxo

As Jane and Lisbon stepped through the double doors of the hotel lobby, one of the reporters from the small group of paparazzi that remained, spotted her and yelled,

'Hey! isn't that the Agent that Walter Mashburn dated?'

All at once, Lisbon found herself being kissed by Jane, as cameras flashed all around them. It took less than a second for Lisbon to lean in and deepen the kiss, running her fingers through his hair, against her better sense. Really, how could anyone resist a man who kissed as passionately as Jane?

Jane released her after a moment. Eyes twinkling, he whispered into her ear, 'Just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be rumours about you and Mashburn dating in the papers tomorrow. Call me a caveman, but I want people to know that you are mine!'

Lisbon looked up and smiled coyly, 'you know, I like your possessiveness.'

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! (: I hoped you enjoyed this! **


End file.
